The present invention relates to a method for monitoring the pressure in a tire of a wheel, and a system for monitoring the pressure in a tire of a wheel.
In order to ensure the safety and the comfort of the driver of a motor vehicle, it is essential to know and to monitor the pressure of the tires of the vehicle. Providing the driver with information as to the level of inflation of the tires of his or her vehicle in a simple, reliable and regular manner helps to enhance the safety thereof, the consumption, to extend the life of the tires, etc. Such systems generally comprise at least one pressure sensor of a type that is known per se.
Methods for monitoring the pressure of the tires of a vehicle are known, which inform the driver or the alert system of the vehicle of a situation of underinflation of at least one of the tires of the vehicle.
Moreover, it is known that the tires of a vehicle require a higher pressure when the vehicle is running at higher speeds.
One drawback of such devices according to the prior art lies in the fact that the setting of the monitoring of the pressure in a tire generally takes account of a single predetermined pressure value, which leads to sub-optimal results both for high speeds and for lower speeds.
The particular aim of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, and notably those cited above, and also to propose a monitoring method which takes into account different pressure levels for different speeds.